Published patent application DE 10 2012 020 473 A1 shows a motor control device including a reactive current instruction generation unit. It is provided that a voltage is detected on a direct-current output side of a converter, wherein a numerical control unit causes an inverter to generate a reactive current, in order thereby to increase the current absorbed by the motor. It is thereby intended that an intermediate circuit voltage is reduced. The reactive current is intended to lead to power dissipation in the motor.
Published patent application DE 10 2012 020 473 A1 is thus directed to a three-phase system having half bridges interlinked via the motor.
Published patent application DE 10 2009 054 785 A1 shows a brake chopper. Published patent application DE 10 2009 054 785 A1 describes how standard bridge arms of a motor module may be connected in order to convert the electrical energy of a voltage source into thermal energy in the braking resistors.
It is thus provided that braking resistors are connected to the motor module. In the case of such a brake chopper, it is intended to be possible to connect half bridges. Published patent application DE 10 2009 054 785 A1 is designed for a three-phase alternating current system.
In linear motors which drive a slide, in the case of abrupt braking actions by the slide, energy is generally fed back into the intermediate circuit, possibly resulting in an abrupt increase in the intermediate circuit voltage.
The excess energy may, for example, be dissipated via an external chopper device. In the case of dynamic applications using a large number of slides, and in the case of a high load, for example, overloading of the external chopper device may occur. In the case of overloading, for example, the external chopper resistor is not further loaded. In such a case, for example, an overvoltage is detected during a next braking operation, thus resulting, for example, in a deactivation of the linear motor for safety reasons. This leads, for example, to downtime of the linear motor.